Prom?
by TheLawlietInBakerStreet
Summary: Sherlock and Molly, once good friends, must overcome their differences if they both want to make their prom night something special! ONE SHOT! FLUFF!


**Prom?**

 **AN: Just a small fluffy Sherlolly one shot ;3**

It was the day before prom, and the entire school was filled with colorful posters, describing the fateful dance.

Teenager Sherlock blanched as he heard the rumors of who's asking who, what's going to happen after the dance, the absolute horror he felt couldn't be described in a single word or sentence. As he closed his locker, his older brother wrapped an arm around the younger, and Sherlock could feel his smirk plastered across his face.

"So, Sherlly. Got a hot date to prom yet?" He sneered.

Sherlock cleared his throat, and shook his curly head.

"Prom... It sickens me... It's just a bunch of horny teenagers dancing to horrific music while getting drunk or high... The mere idea..." The young male made a disgusted face.

"Oh, brother mine, have you forgotten that you are a horny teenager too?" Mycroft teased, walking Sherlock to his next class.

"Me? Please... I am much too mature to be compared to these... Savages..." Sherlock looked around, glaring at every kid his age that passed him by.

"It pleases me to hear you feel so... Above the monstrous youth... But, I don't want any brother of mine to stay at home like a loser." Mycroft fixed his tie as he found his classroom.

Sherlock scoffed.

"Loser? Me? A loser for not going to some frilly dance?" He asked incredulously.

Mycroft turned to him, stuck up his nose, and smirked a menacing smirk.

"Mummy would be most pleased to know that her son fit in with the rest of the crowd. Not to mention, how ecstatic she would feel to know he was also going to prom..." Mycroft jested.

Sherlock felt a pang of guilt.

Damn him, he has a point.

"So, please do find someone. It can be anyone for all I care... Just... Find someone..." Mycroft entered his classroom and sat down like the good little school boy he was.

"I bet you didn't find anyone, you prude cake boy." Sherlock growled under his breath. He heard a light gasp. It was so feminine and soft, he barely caught it.

Upon turning around, he saw none other than Molly Hooper, the school beauty behind him giving him a bewildered look.

"My... What a foul mouth you have..." She muttered.

Sherlock 'tsked' under his breath and shrugged.

"Siblings do that to each other... Not that you'd know, you don't have any."

Molly raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Oh? I don't know what you're talking about..."

This made Sherlock smirk.

"Oh please... Have you truly forgotten? We did used to be friends at one point... Besides, anyone could tell, you practically reek of wealth. Ever since your dad got a raise, you literally have been spoiled to the point you could buy yourself an island to visit for every birthday you have! And anyone could guess that only children are spoiled..." He sassily spat at the small girl.

She gasped.

"You little-"

"Ah ah, it isn't lady like to swear." Sherlock toyed. Molly turned absolutely red in the face.

"When my parents hear about you they're going to-"

"What? Put me in a time out?" Sherlock began to walk away.

Molly stomped her foot and yelled.

"Hey! Get back here and finish what you started!"

Sherlock put his fingers in his ears.

"Not listening!"

...

Molly closed the door behind her, absolutely drained.

"Molly! Oh, sweetie! You'll never guess who called!"

Molly took off her shoes and plopped herself on the couch, running her hands through her hair.

"Who, mum?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

Sure, she was considered 'popular' and 'the town beauty' and whatever, but no one even considered how much she loved science and medicine. She was smart, and was one of the school's brightest minds. She was going to go far in life, but everyone only cared about her face... It sounded shallow, but frankly, she didn't care. She focused on her studies, and that was that.

"Mrs. Holmes! It seems she wants you to ask Sherlock to prom!" Mrs. Hooper clapped her hands together in pride. Molly's eyes shot open.

"SHERLOCK!?" Molly cried.

"Yes! Oh, darling... You, and him... Oh, you'd be so precious!" She sang, practically dancing in the living room.

Molly's face drained of all its color.

Oh my-

...

"-CROFT!" Sherlock screamed, opening his brothers door.

Mycroft was currently laying in his bed smugly.

"What? I simply urged mummy to ask FOR you considering you couldn't do it yourself. Besides, you and Molly used to be... Friends... Before she made herself quite popular with the crowd." Mycroft said smoothly, inspecting his nails.

"BUT SHE'S SO... SO..."

Why don't I like her? She's very nice... Oh yeah, now I remember!

"SO-"

...

"-ANNOYING!" Molly yelled as she picked a dress off it's hanger.

Her mom had to take her last minute dress shopping to make it in time for prom the next night.

"But darling, he's quite handsome. And smart. Not to mention, his parents adore you!"

Molly entered the dressing room, putting the dress on. It was a nice color, long and quite form fitting...

Not to mention, it matches his eye color... Bright and greenish and-WHAT AM I THINKING?!

Upon exiting, her mom clapped her hands together for what seemed the eightieth time that day and exclaimed

"OH-"

...

"-YES!" Mrs. Holmes smiled wide as her son made a circle in front of her.

They were also shopping for a suit.

"Oh, Sherlock. She'll love it!"

Sherlock frowned.

"I'm only going for five minutes at the most. That is final."

Mrs. Holmes snapped a picture, and looked like she was about to cry.

"My son... His first prom... Oh, where has the time gone..." She blew her nose in a tissue.

"Please stop, mother. You're giving me a headache. Can we go now?"

Mrs. Holmes sighed, and nodded in disappointment.

"I'd have expected you to be excited. I mean... You used to adore Molly Hooper. You both were inseparable..."

Sherlock looked down at his feet.

"Indeed mother... Where HAS the time gone..."

...

The school bell rang the next day, and all the children left the school in a hurry to get home and freshen up for their dates.

Sherlock walked up to Molly's locker, reaching around her to put a flower in her view.

Molly gasped at first, but took it with a small smile.

"Daisies... My favorite... But of coarse you knew that..." She turned around, seeing Sherlock in his usual position with his arms behind his back and his chin up. Her smile turned a bit sad.

"We really have grown apart, haven't we... I miss having you as a friend..." Sherlock tapped her nose playfully.

"Cheer up. I can't have my date ruining her eye makeup crying now can I?" He walked away, Molly watching him leave with a nod.

"So like you not to answer my questions..." She rolled her eyes and walked away with a spring in her step.

...

Snap!

Cameras snapped photos of the couple as they both awkwardly smiled.

Molly sighed and frowned deeply.

"Must we really take this many pictures? We really must go if we want to be on time!"

Sherlock's limp arm on Molly's waist fell out of boredom and Molly blushed. She stepped on his foot with her heel and Sherlock nearly fell over in pain.

"No getting frisky!" She cried.

"Don't shank me with your heels!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would keep your hands to yourself!"

"They merely fell!"

"Excuses!"

"You're really a pain!"

"And you're really a pig!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

They both huffed and turned away from each other, and their parents both sat on the couch with their fingers to their temples.

"Just... Try to have a good time, both of you..."

Sherlock held out his arm, and Molly grumpily wrapped her own around it.

"No promises..."

...

Sherlock looked at the dancing couples surrounding him with disgust.

"I really hate people..."

Molly instantly had eyes all on her, even boys with dates couldn't help it. Molly ignored them, and nodded her head.

"I do too..." She sighed.

Sherlock grew a bit wary of the stares, and pulled his date all the way to the corner where he sat, Molly following suit since he was holding her hand.

They sat there in awkward silence for a while.

"Um... You know... We probably should dance... Just to say... You know... That we did..."

Molly asked the curly haired boy, who was currently picking at his pants. He truly looked like the loner he was.

"I like dancing... But not with people watching... They'll laugh..." He muttered.

Molly stood, holding out a hand for him to take.

"Then allow me to show you my favorite place to go during times like these!"

Sherlock looked up at her, the lights pouring over her shoulders as if she were heaven sent.

He felt his heart skip a beat at her sweet smile.

She understood him. His awkwardness.

How had he never noticed before?

Oh right.

Because he had pushed her away.

...

"This is-"

"The courtyard." Molly spun around, her dress picking up in the wind she made, making her look like a princess out of a Disney movie.

"No one's around to notice. It's just us and the courtyard and the sky!" She smiled sweetly, looking at her once best friend.

She felt like it was old times again... Just them outside, being happy again...

He understood her. And she understood him. Even if he hadn't said so. She knew that he knew.

Molly grabbed his hand and held it up, nodding for him to rest the other on her waist.

He looked at her bewildered.

"But... There's no music..."

Molly rolled her eyes and grabbed his other hand, resting it on her waist for him.

"As cliche as it sounds, Sherlock. We'll make our own." Sherlock's nervous smile was one she'd never forget.

As they swayed back and forth, Molly tilted her head with a wide grin.

"Just like old times?"

Sherlock chuckled, looking down at their feet.

"Just like old times..."

Molly felt accomplished.

"I'm sorry for the day before."

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too... I really don't know why I... Stopped being your friend."

Molly leaned up and placed a small, innocent kiss on his forehead.

"It's quite alright. I understand. It feels better to be alone." Molly whispered,

Sherlock looked down with a silent understanding.

"But, Sherlock... It feels better to know you have someone to be there for you."

Sherlock pressed his forehead against hers, his hands wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll always need you... Molly Hooper..."

And that fateful night at prom, Molly Hooper whispered back,

"And i'll always be there."

The End.


End file.
